


One Wish

by Syasillia



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, BTW, But She’s Still Badass, Cause Of Kamoshida, Don’t Forget The Deal, F/F, F/M, It Starts In The Real World Then Persona, It’s Kinda Important, Kinda?, New Game Plus, Oh And Rape Warnings, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace (Kind of), Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Reader Can Manipulate Metaverse, Reader Doesn’t Have A Persona, Reader Has A Palace (Kind of), Reader knows the future, Secret Identity, She Does Real World Stuff Too, Sort Of, Then Persona 5, new palaces, vigilante!reader, what a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syasillia/pseuds/Syasillia
Summary: I flung my hand over to the phone, opening the maps app in an instant and nearly passing out at the words reading: Yongen-Jaya.After all, that couldn’t be possible, could it? There was no way I could go from my apartment in the United States—all the way to Japan in the span of one night without my notice.But that voice in my dreams, and how I accepted their offer. It must have been true. I was in the world of one of my favorite games, Persona 5.———————Reader is from the real world, but a voice in her dreams offers a deal—a deal that will place her into Persona. Now she has to figure out her place in this new world, and what she’ll do with the information she knows from the game.———————(Will start to be updated regularly a little after Persona 5 Royal is out in the West)





	One Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Jade nor Athena is the main character (aka Reader)

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Jade called out to the empty hallway as she stepped into the house. She pulled the door closed behind her, flipping the lock on the doorknob before shoving the house keys into her pocket. The hallways lights were off, only the sunlight from the windows in the other room lit the hall.

"We're in here!" A feminine voice rang back, and Jade rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. It was obvious they were in the other room, she could hear the televisions stereo system shouting out game music and sound effects since she stepped through the door.

Jade slipped her shoes off at the doorway before walking barefoot into the other room. The television was showing a new game that recently came out, Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Two characters were on the screen, Lucina and Joker.

A teenage girl laid on her stomach before the television, kicking her feet back and forth. Her long blonde hair covering the majority of her back. Between the television and the wall was a couch, and a stairway leading upstairs just behind the furniture.

Sitting on the couch was a boy with dark black hair. He turned away from the screen with a smile—which told her that he wasn't the one the girl was playing against— and waved a hand as his brown eyes saw her. "Hey, Eve."

"Yo' Touma," Jade placed a hand on the top of the couches backing and swung herself over, landing on the front of the couch and collapsing back. Her assumption was proven when she saw a lack of controller in the boy's hands. Jade glanced at the television again. The girl was playing Lucina, obviously. Yet Joker didn't have a AI symbol next to it...so it was player-controlled.

"Reo's upstairs, he's playing Caroline." Touma pointed out when he saw Jade's questioning look. She turned her eyes to the stairs, seeing an elder boy laying on the top of them, much like the girl in front of the television.

Caroline cackled from her place. "And he's _LOSING_!"

"Hey! Fuck you!" Jade rolled her eyes again at the banter. It was the basic usual around the house, Caroline and Reo always got on each other's nerves. Always. Makes her wonder why the hell they play Smash in the first place if it's considered a game that ruins friendships.

Caroline blew a raspberry at the other boy before countering one of Reo's attacks, sending the character flying off the map, just to unlock his 'power up' and fly back up before dying.

"Where's that character from, again?"

"Who, Joker?" Touma questioned from her side. Jade nodded, and Touma looked back over at the screen, probably about to answer when Reo shouted from the stairs.

"He's from Persona, you absolute peasant!"

"Piss off, asshole!" Jade yelled back.

"Uhh, yeah. Persona 5, it came out this year." Touma explained, whether it was to answer her question or to stop the two from throwing hands she didn't know. "Basically follows high schoolers who go around changing the hearts of corrupt assholes."

"...Changing hearts..?" Jade tilted her head to the side. What kind of weird game is that? Did they make some kind of magic spell and beat it into them..? Honestly the whole concept of the game just didn't make sense to her.

"Mhm!" Caroline hummed from the floor. "There's two worlds." The girl held up two fingers while she switched to playing one handed. Jade assumed it was her way of giving a free kill to Reo, who happily accepted the form of surrender. "Real world, and Metaverse."

Caroline placed her hand back on the controller after she respawned, continuing to explain. "The Metaverse is how someone sees the world. It's their cognition, basically. You see a school as a castle in the real world, then the Metaverse will show the a castle in place of the school."

"Kamoshida's a dick!"

"Agreed." Caroline grinned at Reo's wording, but Jade only raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is that a reference to the actual game?"

"Yeah, that's the first target." Touma jumped into the conversation. "Basically they travel into this other world and fight their way through the distorted perceptions, steal the person's treasure—the source of why they started to think that way and—bam! Person no longer thinks that way and confesses."

"Huh." Now that it was explained, Jade kind of saw why there was so much hype around the game. It still wasn't really her type of game though.

"Damn it!" Jade turned her eyes back to the television to see the game had ended with Caroline's Lucina on top. Touma shook his head with a laugh as he reached to the small table beside him and held out a controller to her.

"How about we give a try at knocking the queen out of her throne?"

Jade took the smooth, metal controller into her hands with a wide grin of her own. "Lets."

_-~<(•)>~-_

Athena heaved out a sigh as she landed smoothly onto the next rooftop, barley a soft thud as her feet touched the platform. Her long brown hair pulled back hair, bright red hylights running down its length. The red hair clip to hold back the short strands of hair in the front, her long black trench coat closed around her top, her black shorts, the knee-high boots. The purple gloves, purple choker, the dark red mask with a purple outer ring. How long had it been? Two years? It had.

Two years of running around like an idiot. Two years of swinging her fists into people's faces. Two years of saving the unfortunate people who were dragged into situations against their will and dumbass teenagers who decide its a good idea to walk into the Red Light District alone at night. Two long, long years.

"Hey, what do you think about a quick way to earn some money?"

Athena slowed to a stop as she heaved out another long suffering sigh as she heard those words. Time to stop, yet another idiot who doesn't know the meaning of _too good to be true_.

She walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the mafia bosses lackeys trying to coax another unsuspecting child into their hands. She took a step forward—

And fell.

_-~<(•)>~-_

"Uggggggh, I hate pop quizzes." Caroline complained as she stumbled out of the classroom with a complete lack of grace. Touma and Jade glanced back at her with pitying looks, which the girl caught onto in an instant. "You assholes, you completely ace'd that, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say _ace'd_..." Touma grinned lightly, rubbing the back of his head—which was his way of downgrading himself. Jade only grinned with a thumbs-up and Caroline glared hard at the both of them.

"I hate both of you."

"Aww, Honey, we love you too." Jade teased her friend, to which Caroline gave her middle finger with a solid _No_ before walking off to her next class.

"...You think she'll be okay?" Touma hesitantly asked as he watched her disappear down the hall.

"Meh," Jade shrugged. "If not, just throw her into a Smash tournament or buy her some ice cream, that'll cheer her right up."

"Sounds about right." Touma agreed before the two decided to head to their next class before the late bell rung.

_-~<(•)>~-_

Her healed boots landed on the concrete, trench coat a flurry around her. The vigilante turned aggravated eyes onto the mafia as they took steps back in surprise at her appearance. The high school girl that they were trying to coerce said the vigilante's name in awe.

"Now, tell me." Athena's voice the perfect example of a teacher who gets zero sleep and was currently contemplating their life decisions. "Why are you still trying to turn children into your personal ATMs?"

One of them yanked out a gun from one of their bags and pointed it at her. The civilian girl yelped as she ducked behind Athena, who honestly looked like she couldn't care less. "You're that bitch vigilante that keeps messing with our bosses plans, aren't you?"

Athena shrugged, not in the slightest bit afraid of the current predicament. "Depends. Is your boss the one whose cheating people of their money?" It was really just a taunt, she knew what those men were doing, just like she knew what their boss was doing.

"Our boss isn't taking anyone's money! He's helping people get back into stable lifestyles!"

Ha, what an absolute _joke_.

Athena tilted her head back, keeping one eye on the men before her and one on the girl behind her, "Kid." She hesitantly looked up at the vigilante with fear swirling in her eyes. "Be a dear, and run, please."

"B-but, you—"

"Oh, honey. You think I'm in trouble? That's so sweet of you." Athena's grin went wide, and the girl must have taken this as acceptance as she bolted. Now, the vigilante turned her eyes to her prey, her wide grin turning feral. "Now, where were we, boys?"

_-~<(•)>~-_

Jade took a step, and swung. The ball flew through the air quickly, buzzing with power as it went. She watched as her friend swung the bat, hitting the ball dead center, sending the baseball flying off. Jade blocked the sun from her eyes as she watched it soar, whistling appraisals at how impressive that swing seemed.

"Nice hit," She appraised as she turned her eyes back to the boy who was, just like she was a moment ago, watching the ball fly.

Touma turned his eyes back to her with a wide grin. "Home run?"

"Seems like it." Jade nodded her head at the question, looking down at her empty box that used to hold tens of baseballs for practice. "Aaaaand we're out."

"Aw, man," Touma complained. From the sidelines, Caroline and Reo stood up from the benches and started their way onto the field.

"Nice hit, bro." Reo patted his brother's back before swiping the bat with he fear that he might be swung at and the four of them went out to go pick up all of the balls they had just sent into oblivion.

_-~<(•)>~-_

The gun went off, sending bullets flying towards the vigilante. With practiced ease, the girl simply stepped out of the way, letting them destroy the concrete behind her.

"Aw, is that all you've got? How disappointing." She'd faced much, much worse than pathetic little scumps with zero conviction and a petty grudge.

"Bitch," The man hissed our again, clicking the trigger that was pointed at her face. Athena tilted her head and let it scrape by. The man's buddy's grabbed onto his sleeve, trying to convince him to run. They were smart, they knew fully well who she was. But this idiot with a gun didn't seem to.

"You should listen to your friends." Athena pointed out, only receiving another bullet for her troubles. She clicked her tongue at the blatant lack of respect. "Last chance, kid." She neglected to think about the fact that he was older than her.

"Fuck you." Athena shrugged at his sneer, dodging another bullet.

"Your funeral." In the span of a second, her hand plunged into her trench coat, a gun whipping out, pointed straight at the man's arm and fired. The bullet landed, and the man howled in pain as the gun slipped from his fingers as he held the newly bleeding arm.

"Leave."

And he did, being pulled away by the other mafia members as they ran with their tails between their legs.

_-~<(•)>~-_

Jade sat on the bleachers, watching with rapt attention at the final play. Reo and Caroline howling cheers beside her. Normally she would join in, but she wanted to place all her attention in the last batter that stepped up to the plate.

The ball went flying from the pitcher's hand—the final throw of the game—and the batter swung his bat, hitting the bottom end of the ball and sending it soaring. He dropped the bat and ran to the first base as players from the enemy team ran to catch the ball.

"Woooo! Go Eagles!" Spectators on our side cheered, whistling loudly.

"Knock them off their feet, Touma!" Reo cheered along with them.

Touma reaches first base, and the commentators booth called it a Home-Run. Their side cheered as the Eagles had won the game and the team erupted in excited cheers as Touma reached Home Base.

Jade smiled widely as she stood up from her seat along with the cheering spectators. He'd definitely deserved the win. They'd practiced so, so much for this game, and it had payed off in the best way possible.

Touma found her in the crowed, and gave her a wide, bright grin that Jade found herself returning.

This was definitely the best outcome they could have had.

_-~<(•)>~-_

Athena turned her eyes towards the rooftops again, ignoring the many eyes she'd gained from the small scuffle. She reached up to the top of a trashcan and pulled herself up, swinging herself to the roof after a brief moment of finding her footing from trashcan to window to ledge.

She jumped to the next building of Shibuya, keeping an ear to the world around her and another to her own thoughts.

Two whole years.

_-~<(•)>~-_

"That was amazing!" Caroline cheered the second they'd met up with Touma after the game. "You totally destroyed them!"

Touma laughed at her enthusiasm, thanking her and Reo for their cheering, knowing he could hear them from the field. The jokes along with Reo's congratulations and turned his eyes to Jade's, and for a moment, faltered.

Jade raised a single brow at it. It was almost as if he was nervous, which there should be no reason for. "Hey, good job out there."

"Y-yeah, thanks. The practices really helped." Touma rubbed the back of his head at the praise, which only confused Jade more. Touma never stuttered.

"...Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh—no! Nothings wrong..." Reo snickered at him and Touma threw a glare at his brother's face. Caroline just smiled tauntingly. "Damn it, fuck you both. Eve, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

...What? Jade just blinked at him, confused to the max. How did this somehow go from him winning the game to the school's dance?

"Sure?" Caroline and Reo laughed from where they were, and Jade really didn't get what was going on. "Why are you both laughing?"

"Jade, poor, poor innocent Jade." Caroline wheezes through her laughter. "He's asking you _out_ , you poor child."

Jade's eyes went wide at her words. "W-what? Wait you mean like—the dance as your date?"

Hesitantly, Touma nodded his head.

Then, after a solid moment of confusion and silence, Jade burst into laughter. "Oh man, you should have clarified that—of course!"

_-~<(•)>~-_

Athena sat in her civilian clothes at a table in the café. It was a nice place, often having kids from Shujin studying or hanging out in—but it was nice. She sipped on her coffee as she watched a broadcast from the television set.

"The vigilante Athena has been at it again—taking out yet another underground trafficking ring." The broadcaster went out—speaking of more details about the heist she'd recently undertook.

Athena ignored it. She didn't care. After all, it was really just a pass time at this point. And really, punching people in the face or kneeing them in the crotch really was therapeutic.

"It's so cool—it's like we're in some type of comic book!" A high school student exclaimed from a nearby table. Athena glanced over, recognizing the students as second years from Shujin Academy.

"What do you think she's like?"

"A badass babe."

And that's where she tuned out completely, sipping on her coffee. She honestly just didn't care about them.

_-~<(•)>~-_

"Hey! What happened?" Jade called to the eerily quiet home. She had gotten a text from Reo just under a half an hour ago, just before the night of the dance. It was...weird to say the least. Normally Reo didn't text much, and even when he did it was cheerful messages coupled with a few curse words. It was never a worried, frantic and hurried message.

She heard thunderous bangs from the stairway, instantly letting her know someone was bolting down the stairway. Worried, Jade started her way toward the living room just in time to see Reo appear at the stairs.

He looked...horrible. His eyes were wide, frantically looking around till he saw her.

"Reo! What the hell—?"

He marched over to her, clasping his hands onto her shoulders and Jade startled to a stop. "Jade—oh god, I fucked up so hard. I didn't think they would actually find out—oh fuck."

"Reo, what happened?" Her voice was quiet to her own ears. This whole situation thrown her for a loop and she just didn't understand what happened to him.

"I made something, someone found out and now I have people after me." His explanation made it seem like he had gained some semblance of coherence.

"...What are you talking about?" Jade didn't know much about what Reo did in his free time, but she knew he sometimes mentioned a 'secret project' when they were lounging around the house. Jade always figured it was some kind of science experiment, given how much he loved science.

"Oh shit, just—follow me." Reo grabbed her arm and started to pull her upstairs. After stumbling a few steps, she was able to match pace with him.

"Look, Reo. You're going to have to slow down and explain. Actually—better yet, where's Touma. Did you tell any of him this?"

"Touma's in the same place you're going."

Well...that wasn't eerie in the slightest.

"What does that even mean?!" Reo ignored her shout, pulling her into his room and shut the door. She gaped the sight of it. Sure, there was his bed and dresser—normal bedroom stuff. But he had a full blown _laboratory_ in here. "Reo, what the fuck is this?"

"No time—" Reo let go and rushed to a small desk, pulling out two containers of red and white...pills? He poured all the pills but two reds into separate containers and held both out to her face. Jade scrunched up her nose as he leant back.

"...Are you on drugs?"

"No!" He at least looked affronted. He shook the red pills, "This is to leave here." Then the white ones, "This is to come back."

"Okay If you're not on drugs then are you high? Smoke weed?"

" _Jade_! I need you to listen to me, damn it. These are what they're after, we need to _leave_. Touma's already there—I need you two to stick together while I get Caroline." He took in a big gulp of air, "I didn't have time to perfect it, so it might not work completely right, or it might affect something in this other place or mentally but it's safer than here."

In any other situation that didn't involve pills being shoved in her face, she would have believed it. But...he honestly sounded insane at this point.

Jade narrowed her eyes, swatting the pill bottles out of her face, much to the boy's annoyance. "I actually think we need to get you to a mental ward."

"For fucks sake—" He jumped as the downstairs door slammed open, shouts being heard from the floor below. Jade turned wide eyes to the closed door. "Take these. Remember: Red, Leave. White, Return." Jade fumbled the two cases in her hands before he shoved a single, red pill, in her face. " _Trust me_."

Jade warily glanced at the door, where it sounded like a true mafia was storming the place before turning her eyes back to her new boyfriend's brother, shoving the pill cases into her pocket. "If this is some kind of dangerous poison. I'm haunting you beyond the grave."

And she shoved the pill into her mouth.

The world went black.

When Jade woke up, she jolted with the realization of what happened. _Who in their right mind would just take a pill shoved at them by a **crazy person** —_

This wasn't the house she was in.

It wasn't a house at all.

It was a small alley, just off of a large city. She looked around, shock evident in her features. Is this...what he meant by 'leave'? No...it couldn't be.

In all of the bustling voices, she heard one that was familiar to her. Touma.

Jade stumbled out of the alley, her eyes passing over a sign, so obviously not in English, before seeing her boyfriend/best friend. She stumbled forward, her long blonde hair flowing behind her—"Touma!"

The dark haired boy startled to a stop, the two friends he was with—friends she didn't recognize in the slightest—paused and looked back over at her with confusion, and back to their friend. Touma looked back at her, as well, but he didn't have any semblance of recognition in his eyes and if honestly scared her.

A hesitant smile made its way onto his face, the same way it did when he was nervous, flustered, or out of his element. A few words tumbled from his lips but she didn't understand a single one of them.

"What...language are you speaking?" Jade's eyes were wide, and she looked at him, terrified.

His friends said a few words in the same language, one slapped their own face in annoyance before pronouncing the word 'English' with forced emphasis. Touma made a quiet 'oh' noise before he tried to speak up again.

"H-hello?"

"Thank fuck." Jade heaved out a sigh of relief, "Okay, what the fuck is happening, and why are you speaking whatever you just spoke?"

Touma bit his lip and Jade froze again. This was not normal, that was the face he made when he didn't understand.

"Um. Eng-li-sh, rig-ht?" Slowly, Jade nodded, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"What language are you speaking?"

"Lan-gua-ge." He repeated quietly before speaking in his other language in mumbles before speaking up. "Japanese."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. That actually made a little sense, she thought she'd heard those words before from the anime's that they used to watch with Caroline. "Okay, why?"

"W-hy Japanese..?"

"Yes, why are you speaking in Japanese?" Jade rubbed a hand down her face in annoyance. It was like speaking to a rock, she swears. This is actually going to annoy the hell out of her. Just what the hell did Reo do?

Touma cringed and looked back at one of his friends, who sighed at his lack of communication skills and placed a hand on his shoulder, despite being nearly a head shorter than Touma.

"Hello, I am Hiriwaga June. Sorry for lack of skill, he does not do well English." The friend spoke up, and Jade turned her eyes to him.

"He knows English." Her narrowed, blue-green eyes turn to assess him. "He's fluent."

Now it was Hiriwaga's turn to look confused. "Sorry—Kagame not know English well. Never has. What you mean 'fluent'?"

"...What?"

Hiriwaga shook his head. "You know Kagame?"

"He—" She cut herself off from saying he was her boyfriend. Their was something seriously wrong with this situation. "His name is Touma Kagame, right? Has a brother named Reo Kagame?" —A girlfriend by the name of Jade Ian?

"Uh, name, yes. Kagame no brother."

"He doesn't have a brother..?" Jade turned her eyes back to Touma. She knew for certain that it wasn't a case of that small chance of having someone be your non-biological twin. This was _her_ Touma. "You—you're sure? Does he know someone by Caroline?"

Hiriwaga relayed the question, but Touma just shook his head in confusion.

"W-what about Jade—Eve." Without the wordseven being relayed, Jade could see confusion wavering in his eyes. Like he knew the name but he didn't know from where.

"No." Hiriwaga answered after Touma spoke.

Jade looked down, refusing to acknowledge the pain in her chest from the words. "O-oh...I see." She remembered Reo saying that the pills weren't perfected. They could mess with this world, they could mess with a person's memory. "He doesn't remember us..."

Pulling all of the rest of the courage she had left, Jade looked up and smiled softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I think I have the wrong person."

She turned around.

And walked away.

_-~<(•)>~-_

Athena was on patrol again, normal type, normal place. Her patrols were normally in Shibuya, due to the mafia, and often she went to the Red Light District, but she generally didn’t stray from these places unless she caught wind of a new organization or a group of criminals hanging out around there.

She tried not to feel bitter about the anniversary of this day, but she knew she couldn’t help it. Today always made her bitter and she didn’t think it ever wouldn’t.

She looked down from the building’s rooftop, seeing a familiar set of brown eyes staring up at her.

Today was the two year anniversary of the dance. One day after the anniversary of loosing her friends.

She never saw Reo and Caroline. Never knew what happened.

Touma forgot all about her, likely to never remember about their home world.

The pill bottles set heavily in her trench coat pockets.

She looked back down at the familiar figure watching her.

And left.

After all, he wouldn’t remember her.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server:  
> https://discord.gg/4G86xg6


End file.
